CSI: Bad Taste
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Set six months after Love is Blind, Lindsey finds out she is pregnant with Ed's baby, how will Ed and those close to her react, especially when it becomes apparent that an ex-boyfriend and the schools Queen Bee is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Here we go, a new CSI story, Lindsey has discovered that she is pregnant, with Ed's baby. Now she has to tell him, how will he take it, what about Catherine, what about Ed's parents, read on to find out. Rated T for now, let me know if you think I should raise it or leave it as it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

**LINDSEY POV**

No way, this couldn't be happening, I stared at the pregnancy test in my hand, it read positive, just like the one I had taken before it. I knew when this had happened but not how, ashamed as I was I admitted to Mom that I had been drunk that night somehow, it made no sense. Ed and I had gone out for dinner and Ed had made absolutely certain we got smoothies but somehow we ended up drunk. I woke up the next morning with a hangover and found myself naked in Ed's bed, he was next to me also naked. We both realised what had happened but hadn't thought much of it at the time, now it looked a lot more serious. I was gonna have to tell him, we were due to meet up at a nearby diner for breakfast soon, I decided I'd tell him then.

Suddenly I heard the door handle rattle, then a knock on the door.

"Lindsey, you okay?"

It was Mom, thank God I'd locked the door, I swallowed nervously and called back, in what I hoped was a normal voice.

"I'm fine Mom, I'll be out in a minute".

I waited until i was sure Mom had walked away and I quickly stashed the pregnancy test with the other one. I then left the bathroom, making sure to hide the tests so Mom wouldn't see them, she'd freak if she knew about this. I quickly grabbed everything I needed for school, I told Mom I'd be going to have breakfast with Ed and then left, the whole way I was thinking, how could I explain this to Ed, I knew I'd have to tell Mom and Ed's parents but the part that was really stressing me out was having to tell Ed.

I entered the restaurant and saw Ed sitting waiting for me, Ed Kennedy was my boyfriend it had been about six months now since we started going out and now this. I swallowed nervously and approached the table he was sitting at, I sat down and spoke.

"Hey Ed, sorry I'm a little late".

He smiled and his eyes flicked over to me, that was something else about Ed, he was blind and apart from basic light/dark sensitivity he couldn't see anything. He had been born blind and so had plenty of time to refine his other senses to act in place of his eyes. I still remember how, after finding out he was blind I let him gently use his fingers to trace my face, so he could figure out exactly what I looked like. My heart had exploded with joy when, after he had done that he didn't even hesitate to say he thought I was pretty. I just wondered how he would react to what I was about to tell him.

"It's okay Lindsey, should we order now".

"You haven't had anything?"

He shook his head, smiling.

"No, I wanted to wait for you".

I smiled back, although my mind was still on the fact that I was pregnant, and it was Ed's baby I was pregnant with. After ordering we ate in silence, I was still thinking about how I could explain everything to him, Ed seemed confused by my silence but didn't complain about it. Eventually we finished eating and had paid, we began to talk at last, but not about anything important, I still couldn't work up the courage to tell him the truth. Suddenly I felt it again, I clamped my hand to my mouth, managed to choke out that I was going to the bathroom before running as fast as I could to the bathroom. I luckily made it to the bathroom before I threw up, damn morning sickness. Just once I'd like to eat breakfast and not bring it back up a few minutes later, quickly washing my hands and mouth I hurried out of the bathroom and saw Ed standing waiting for me.

"Lindsey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ed, should we get going".

"Um...okay".

We then left the restaurant, I linked arms with Ed and we walked, holding hands, our fingers entwined.

We eventually arrive at school, from there the day was routine, except I had to leave class three times to throw up, after school Ed and I stopped in a nearby cafe. Ed thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Lindsey, what's going on, you've been acting weird all day, you've been throwing up so much, are you sick".

"No it's not that.

As Ed took a drink I decided to tell him the truth at last.

"Ed, I'm pregnant, that's why I've been throwing up so much".

Ed choked and spat out his drink, he coughed for some time before finally he managed to speak again.

"Are you absolutely certain?"

I wasn't irritated by him asking like some people would be, I sighed and answered him.

"I took two pregnancy tests, both positive".

I could see Ed adding everything up in his head.

"So, that time we had dinner, the 'smoothies' and all that, so we..."

I nodded, that was when I ended up pregnant, I was worried, what was he gonna say, would this mean the end of relationship, would he leave me because of this. I covered my face in my hands, suddenly I felt Ed's arms around me, I lifted my head.

"Ed?"

"Lindsey, I'm so sorry. I just don't get how we ended up in that situation, I mean, I have no clear memory after dinner".

"Y-yeah, we just woke up next to each other, that's obviously when it happened, but how did we end up like that, I have no idea".

We were quiet for a minute, finally Ed spoke.

"Honey, what's wrong? You sound upset".

"I was just worried about you would react, you're really gonna stay with me".

"Of course, I would never dream of leaving you".

I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my head on his shoulder. Finally I spoke to Ed about my biggest fear.

"Ed, there's still a problem, we've gotta talk to my Mom about this, she's gonna freak out".

Ed nodded.

"We've gotta tell my parents too".

"How do you think they'll take it?"

There was a short pause and finally Ed spoke.

"I don't know, my parents are Catholic, they might have some issues with this, but I don't think they'll try and force us to abort the baby, that is, unless you...

"I'm keeping it".

Ed nodded, after a brief moment we finally stood up, I spoke.

"We've gotta go talk to Mom, let's go".

"Yeah, okay, I'm with you no matter what happens, okay".

I nodded and together we left the cafe and headed back to my home, it was time to tell Mom.

End of chapter, next up Catherine finds out the truth, so do Ed's parents,what will their reactions be, stay tuned to find out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2: Ed and Lindsey now ahve to tell Catherine and of course Ed's parents that she's pregnant. Note there are a few mentions of Catholic religion in here, I want to make it absolutley clear that I ahve nothing against the religion and don't intend to offened anybody, this is just what my research has turned up on the subject, Catholic response to teenage pregnancy.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you're enjoying it, read on to find out.

Dsiclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**LINDSEY POV**

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, Ed gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, finally ready I opened the door and headed inside, it was time to tell Mom I was pregnant. Mom was busy working on some paperwork for her job when we came in, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey".

I decided to try and say something before my nerves acted up again.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something".

"What's wrong?"

I glanced over at Ed, he looked as nervous as I felt, it was now or never. I turned back to face Mom and delivered the news.

"Mom, remember I told you about that night".

"Yeah, why?"

I lowered my head and continued.

"Well, I didn't tell you everything. I don't know exactly what happened that night, but, I ended up…sleeping with Ed".

Mom looked surprised, she cleared her throat and then responded.

"Right, so, the two of you…"

"Yeah and…I'm sorry Mom, I just found out today…I'm pregnant".

There was a long silence as Mom staggered back into her seat, I waited, agonizing once again over what she was gonna say.

Finally Mom spoke.

"So, let me get this straight, when you guys went out to dinner that night, you swear all you had to drink were smoothies".

I nodded, Ed however seemed to think of something, he then spoke.

"Yeah, although, they tasted kinda funny".

"Funny how".

Ed shrugged.

"Just, you know, didn't taste right".

Mom thought for a moment and then.

"Wait a minute Ed, were you the one who got the smoothies".

"Yeah, I swear, that's exactly what I ordered, I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of Lindsey".

Mom nodded and continued.

"I know, but, someone might've taken advantage of you. I mean, it pretty easy, to switch the smoothies for something…alcoholic, of course with all the beverages there being sold in the same kind of containers, you'd have to see the switch take place to know about it".

"And since I can't see, someone might've switched them and…all this happened".

As I listened I realised that this was probably the truth. Some one had switched our drinks, gotten us drunk and with our inhibitions dulled by the alcohol we ended up sleeping together, without protection and now I was pregnant. I sighed, this was just great, Mom continued.

"So, someone obviously wanted you two to get into trouble".

The moment Mom said that a name jumped out at me, definitely the first person I should've suspected.

"I think I have a good idea who".

Mom saw the look on my face and understood.

"We can't be sure, but…personally, I agree with you".

Ed looked confused.

"Uh, who are you talking about?"

"My last ex-boyfriend, before I met you…Nico Crane, I dumped him because he was an alcoholic user, I thought I'd ditched that creep for good, but it looks like he wants revenge".

I should've guessed, while I had nothing to prove it Nico was the most likely suspect, he had sworn after all that he would get his own back and this had all the signs of one of his twisted plans, especially the alcohol part.

After a few minutes discussing Nico's possible involvement I told Mom that I planned one keeping the baby, she accepted however the only issue was a matter of space, there wasn't enough room at my house or Ed's for us when the baby was born, I asked Mom about it.

"So what are we gonna do".

"Don't worry, I'll think of something, just leave it to me".

I breathed a sigh of relief, then, as Mom reminded us of our next challenge, I went into panic mode again.

"Have you told your parents yet Ed?"

Oh no, I'd forgotten about that, Ed thought for a moment before answering.

"No we haven't".

"Your parents are Catholic aren't they?"

Ed nodded and explained.

"Yeah, I mean, they're not extremists, but they will take this pretty hard. Their main problem's gonna be that, if you look at from a Catholic point of view, we're 'living in sin'".

Mom nodded slowly.

"So, the only way to stop the 'problem' is for the two of you to get married or something".

I stared in surprise, luckily Ed response calmed me down.

"Well yeah but, they won't force us or anything like that. They'll probably suggest it, but they'll let us take our time, really think things through".

I nodded relieved, okay, I had told Mom, now it was time to tell the Kennedy's, boy this was gonna be awkward, how do you tell your boyfriends parents that they're soon gonna be grandparents.

About half an hour alter I was sitting with Ed, Liam and Anne Kennedy were sitting on the sofa opposite us, Ed apparently ahd told his parents more than I had told Mom, so they knew we had spent the night together. Apparently they had taken it with good humour and after finding out about his unclear memory of the event Liam had made a few small jokes about it, I just wondered how they'd react to this news. Anne was the one to break the silence.

"So, what do you guys want to talk to us about?"

I was about to speak when Ed put his hand on my shoulder, I realised he was going to tell them.

"Well, you know how I told you guys about the night Lindsey was here".

"Yeah, why?"

Ed sighed and finally broke the news to them.

"Okay well, because of what happened that night, Lindsey is now pregnant, and I'm the Dad".

I was right, it was awkward, the long silence which stretched out was even more uncomfortable than when Mom had taken her time to digest what I had told her. Anne was looking from Ed to me and back again with her mouth hanging open, Liam's eyes were wide with shock, finally Liam spoke.

"How, how exactly did all this happen?"

So Ed and I explained about the night we went out to dinner, the fact someone switched our drinks, my suspicions that it was my ex-boyfriend , and how we were out of control and now it was done, when I mentioned I was keeping the baby they looked, for a moment, that they might argue. Luckily they didn't and as Ed had told me they mentioned the whole 'living in sin' issue but like he predicted they weren't gonna force us to get married, Anne was in tears by the end of our story and hugged us both.

"Oh, you poor kids, don't worry, we'll do everything we can to help".

Liam nodded, okay, thank God, that could've gone a lot worse. Still I shuddered to think what would happen in school, how people there would react, I decided all I could do was wait and find out.

End of chapter, next up, fast forward a month or two, Lindsey's starting to show and now, there are issue at school, how will she cope, just wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter three, a few months after telling her mother about her pregnancy Lindsey now faces new problems, will she be able to cope.

Boris Yeltsin: Yep, this chapter will be longer however.  
>mw410: Glad you like it, I can assure you, nothing will drive Ed away from Lindsey.<br>RocketScientist2: Yes, well this story is a sequel to my previous CSI story and Ed was in that one too, plus his full name is Edward Kennedy, his friends call him Ed, he is an OC developed for these stories. Also there's nothing that would make me do a story like that, ever.

That's the reviews answered, now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**LINDSEY POV**

A few months had passed since I told Mom that I was pregnant, I was starting to show now. Ever since Ed and I had told them, Mom, Ed's parents and Mom's new boyfriend, a guy from her work, Nick Stokes, all helped me an Ed find our own apartment. Mom had spoken about my suspicion of my ex-boyfriend being involved to Nick and others at her work, to my surprise Mom's work colleagues actually looked into it and found out Nico was responsible, needless to say despite my expectation that he'd be involved Ed was furious. He was angry at the fact that Nico had taken advantage of his blindness and caused us to lose control, I had managed to calm him down about reassure him that everything was fine, he agreed. Right now I was at school which had just finished, it turned out that I was right to be concerned about the reactions of the people at school, the teachers were understanding at least, but the other students were all gossiping about it.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this, what the hell are you still doing here?"

I groaned and turned around, my hands automatically going to my slightly swollen stomach protectively. It was the schools self proclaimed Queen Bee; Debra Green, known as 'Deb' to her minions, they were three of them with her at the moment. Debra had constantly bullied and teased me about my relationship with Ed, now that it was known to everybody in school that I was pregnant she had started to bully me even worse, I couldn't get any peace from her. Lately she had started spreading rumours that Ed was only staying with me because I was using the baby to force him to stay with me. The smirk on her face told me that she was about to start on me again.

I tried to walk away but I found that they had trapped me next to my locker, Deb walked over to me smirking.

"So, you and Ed still together huh?"

I knew it, she was doing this again, Deb then continued.

"I can't believe it, you've taken advantage of that poor boy, using his blindness to get what you want and now you won't let him leave you".

"Shut up!"

Deb just smirked and continued.

"You blackmailed that poor kid".

I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall and tried again to get her to leave me alone.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"So you're gonna leave him, or is he gonna leave you".

No way, she didn't just say that.

"I said shut up".

But she didn't she kept going on about me 'blackmailing' Ed. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, all it took was one last push and Deb provided it.

"Honestly Willows, you're pathetic, you trick your blind 'boyfriend' into getting you pregnant and then use the baby as blackmail to make sure he doesn't leave you. What's wrong, afraid he'll leave you for someone else, someone more...Worthy of him? You're the most pathetic, stupid bitch I've ever met".

That was it, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I immediately turned away, leaning my face against the locker, my shoulders shaking as I cried. I didn't have to look to know that Deb had a triumphant smirk on her face, I heard her order her minions away as they all left. I remained where I was, crying, until Ed finally found me, I immediately made an effort to appear in control, I didn't need to trouble Ed with these problems.

"Hey Lindsey".

I swallowed and tried to keep my voice level.

"Hi Ed's, what's up?"

"Your Mom and Nick are on their way, they've found a good apartment for us, we should probably get going".

I sighed, I couldn't think straight about things like that.

"Uh, Ed, look, can you tell Mom I'll catch up with you guys soon, I've gotta pick something up at home".

"Huh, oh...okay".

With that I left school and headed home.

At home I sat at the kitchen table, my arms were wrapped around my stomach, my head was resting on the kitchen table. I couldn't stop crying as all the taunts Deb made to me and how she had bullied my constantly, worsening my depression. Suddenly I found my mind wandering to the first time I met Ed.

_It was a normal boring day when I turned one of the corners in school when I suddenly bumped into someone, causing them to drop their books. As soon as I recovered from the collision and saw what happened I immediately knelt down to pick up the dropped books, all the while trying to apologize._

"_Oh jeez, I'm so sorry"._

"_It's fine, it was my fault anyway"._

_I picked up the books and for the first time I saw the person who I had run into. He was roughly my age with short black hair and green eyes, he was leaning on the nearby wall. I noticed that in one of his hands he was holding a white cane, that plus the fact he wasn't looking directly at me until I talked, I realized he was blind. I handed his books back to him._

"_All the same, I'm sorry I ran into you, I was in a hurry"._

"_Hey, no worries okay, Edward Kennedy, my friends call me Ed"._

_As he introduced himself he moved his white cane to his other hand and held out his free hand, I shook it and replied._

"_Lindsey Willows"._

_He smiled, I smiled back and then, I had no idea how it happened but we ended up talking more and from there we began to hang out more eventually dating._

That was the first time I met Ed, I found it hard to believe that since then all this had happened but it was happening. I sighed again, Deb's taunts coming back to my mind, but there was no way she was right, Ed wasn't staying with me because I was forcing him, he wanted to stay with me, how could she say something like that? All the same it was too much, it just hurt so bad, why did she hate me so much? Her taunts soon echoed in my ears, I groaned and finally lifted my head, my eyes fell on the knife block.

'I...I'm sorry Ed, I-I can't do this, I can't take it anymore'.

Acting in desperation without thinking I hurried over and grabbed a knife from the block, hopefully...I could just end this, right now.

**CATHERINE POV**

I sighed as I parked at home, Ed had told me that Lindsey said she was going to pick a few things up at home, but it had been almost an hour, it shouldn't have taken that long and I had a bad feeling. I got out of the car and locked it, I walked over to the door and opened it, I walked in and called out.

"Lindsey!"

No answer, something wasn't right here.

"Lindsey!"

Still no answer, I walked slowly through the house, when I reached the kitchen I found something horrific. Lindsey was lying face down on the floor, her wrists were cut and bleeding and a knife was lying only a few feet away from her, covered in blood. I automatically realised what had happened, the angle of the injuries proved it, Lindsey had done this to herself, but why would she...There was no time to think about that just now, I quickly grabbed my phone and called for the paramedics, while waiting I quickly applied pressure to Lindsey's injuries, enough to stop the blood flow and hopefully save her. Two hours later Lindsey was in hospital, still unconscious due to blood loss but thankfully alive and safe, the doctors also confirmed that the baby was safe too and that both of them were going to make it. I had called Ed immediately and now he was sitting next to Lindsey's bedside with me and Nick, I sighed.

"I just don't understand why this happened".

Ed was the one who answered.

"I...Catherine, I think, she hasn't said anything but I think...someone from schools been bullying, constantly".

Nick nodded and i realized what he was thinking about, a case he had worked one where a girl named Maria had been a victim of cyber-bullying, it had gotten so bad she had committed suicide. Ed also knew about the case, no doubt he was drawing parallels between that case and what happened to Lindsey.

"I just know why she didn't say anything".

I shook my head, I had no idea either, all we could do was wait for Lindsey to wake up.

**LINDSEY POV**

One of the first things I realised when I recovered any sort of feeling was that I was still alive, the next was that I was in a hospital bed. I opened my eyes and saw Mom, Ed and Nick were there, the moment I woke up Mom spoke.

"Lindsey?"

"Mom".

She breathed a sigh of relief and I saw that Ed was crying, almost immediately I was wracked with guilt, how could I have been so selfish and do that to Ed. I still felt weak but I had enough strength to reach out to Ed, Mom told him what I was doing and he immediately took my hand, I then noticed the bandages around my wrists. I looked over at Mom, she nodded and I realised that it had been Mom who saved me...from myself, just then a horrible thought occurred to me.

"The baby?"

Seeing their smiles however helped me relax, they wouldn't smile if my baby was in danger would they.

"The baby's gonna be just fine, both of you are".

I breathed a sigh of relief and then finally Ed spoke.

"Lindsey, I'm glad you're okay but, there's something I don't get...why did you do this?"

I swallowed, I realised now I was wrong to keep all this from Ed and the others.

"I'm sorry, all of you, I've been hiding things, I didn't want you guys to worry about me, I thought I could handle it myself. I was wrong, still, I'm ready to tell you guys what's been happening to me, okay".

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them about Deb and her sick mind games.

End of chapter, next chapter will begin with Lindsey finally opening up about what Deb did to her, hopefully relasing herself from her depression too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4, Lindsey finally tells Ed and Catherine about Deb, Ed plans revenge. Also Lindsey and Ed get their own apartment.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, you bet she is.  
>mw410: Thanks, glad you're still enjoying, here's the next chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

**LINDSEY POV**

I looked at Mom and Ed's expectant faces, Nick had left the room to give us a private moment. I then told them everything.

"It was that girl Debra Green, remember her Ed".

He nodded, Mom looked confused, Ed then explained what he knew.

"Debra Green is considered by just about everybody to be the most popular girl in school, ever since Lindsey and I started dating she's been bullying Lindsey".

"Yeah and it's gotten worse, ever since the people at school found out I was pregnant, Deb's been bullying me worse than ever. She's been trying to make it look like I'm blackmailing Ed into staying with me, she wants to make it look like I manipulated Ed into getting me pregnant and now forcing him to stay with me. I...She just kept making me feel like I'm...you know. That was why I tried to kill myself, I couldn't take it anymore".

Mom and Ed's expression told me that they were both angry at Deb, Ed finally spoke.

"I can't believe this, she can't get away with this".

"Ed, please don't..."

Ed calmed down a little and gently rested his hand on my swollen stomach.

"Look Lindsey, you can't just let her walk all over you, its good that you've talked about this, but you've gotta stand up for yourself".

I paused for a moment and then realized Ed was right, Mom smiled and left the room so Ed and I could be alone for a while. As we sat in silence I thought carefully, Ed was right but how could I possibly stand up to Deb, in my current condition I would be putting my baby at risk. If I tried to stand up to her she'd just get one of her lackeys to beat me up and, in the process, kill my baby. I decided to point this out.

"Ed, I can't just stand up to her, you know what she's like, if I do stand up to her, I'll be putting our baby at risk".

"Don't worry Lindsey, I'll think of something".

I knew from the look on Ed's face that he was planning something, I also knew one thing, I would hate to be Deb once Ed put his plan into action.

**CATHERINE POV**

I sighed as I poured myself some coffee from the usual break room coffee. Thankfully Lindsey was going to be okay, I was still worried about this situation with Debra Green. Just then Grissom walked into the room, when he saw me he sighed, he had heard about Lindsey.

"Is Lindsey okay".

"Yeah, she's fine now, Ed's still with her. It looks like...some girl at her school was bullying her, relentlessly, she couldn't take it anymore. Then there's the issue of Nico".

Grissom looked confused.

"Nico?"

"Nico Crane, Lindsey's last ex, I've verified that he was the one who switched their drinks, got them into this situation in the first place".

Grissom nodded thoughtfully.

"So, I'm pretty sure I can guess his 'motive' for this, jealousy at Ed by any chance, angry at Lindsey for breaking up with him, get back at both of them and cause this to happen".

"Yeah, that's the way I see it too".

I breathed another sigh before changing the subject.

"Well anyway, Lindsey's okay now, once she feels up to it, Nick and I'll show her and Ed the apartment we've found for them".

"Right, well, take care".

Grissom left the break room, I forced the tasteless coffee down and then called up Nick to let him know what was going on.

**ED POV**

Lindsey was going to be okay, I was relieved to hear that but I was still angry at this Debra Green. There was no way I could let her get away with this, luckily I had a plan, to find out something I could use to get back at her for what she did to Lindsey. So I called a friend of mine, Mike Davies, if anyone could help me with this I knew he could, his father was an FBI agent, so Mike knew a thing or two about surveillance. I was currently standing just outside the hospital, I didn't want to go too far from Lindsey, I heard footsteps and then Mike's voice.

"Hey Ed, what's up".

I sighed and spoke.

"Hey Mike, everything's fine, Lindsey's gonna be okay".

"What about...the baby?"

I smiled and nodded.

"The baby's fine too, listen I need your help. The reason Lindsey did this was she was pushed over the edge by Debra Green, constantly bullying her to the point she just couldn't take anymore".

"Wait a minute, Debra Green, the 'most popular girl in school'".

I smirked at his sarcastic speech when he mentioned Deb's self-proclaimed title and continued.

"I want to make her pay for doing this to Lindsey, I need you to tail her and find something that'll cause even the slightest bit of damage to her popularity".

"I see, well, shouldn't be too difficult. I certainly don't mind taking Debra Green down a peg or two, when do you think you and Lindsey will be back in school".

I thought for a moment, considering the speed of Lindsey's recovery and the regain of her confidence.

"Today's Thursday, we'll be back next Monday okay".

"Sure thing, I'll give you the stuff I've found out on Sunday okay".

"Alright, I might not be at my parents house, Lindsey and I might have our own place by then, if we do I'll let you okay".

Mike agreed and then left, after reassuring me that he would help me out, so I relaxed and headed back into the hospital to be with Lindsey.

It was now Saturday, Lindsey had been released from hospital and now we were with Catherine and Nick, we were about to see the new apartment they had found for us. The moment we walked in Lindsey's reaction was enough to convince me that it was perfect.

"Wow, it's...incredible".

I smiled and put my arm around her, I felt her rest her head on my shoulder. Lindsey smiled and spoke again.

"It's definitely got everything we'll need".

Nick then replied.

"Yep, that's the idea guys, oh be careful of that closet".

I was confused.

"Why".

I heard Nick's footsteps and then the sound of the closet door opening and a loud crashing sound. Now it made sense, we had an exploding closet, if we opened it to take something out, the contents would crash out onto the floor, almost burying the person if they weren't careful enough.

**LINDSEY POV**

Finally, after the mess from the closet had been tidied up Ed and I made up our minds and finally we had moved in. I was sitting on the couch in Ed's arms, I felt relieved, finally everything felt like it was going to be okay, I was actually looking forward to becoming a mother now. I still felt nervous about Deb and what she might try, especially when she saw the scars on my wrists, however Ed had reassured me that he would take care of it, I was willing to trust him, like I said before, I'd hate to be Deb when Ed's plan was put into action.

End of chapter, Lindsey and Ed now have their own apartment, also Ed plans to get revenge on Deb, that'll be coming up next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5, Deb is about to get her comeuppance, what will happen, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

**ED POV**

Lindsey was back in school now, she was still nervous but I was ready to help her out, now that I knew what was going on. I was talking to Mike.

"So, did you manage to find anything?"

"You bet, I got a picture of her cheating on her boyfriend, with that guy Lindsey used to be going out with".

I froze in surprise.

"You got a picture of her with Nico Crane".

"Yeah and um, I managed to record something they were saying, it's rather disturbing".

After listening to it a plan formed in my head, this would be the perfect way to get her to pay for what she did to Lindsey.

"Thanks, listen I've got an idea, we've gotta make sure Deb pays for what she did".

I then explained my plan to Mike and he agreed, he quickly hurried, ready to help out when I called him.

**LINDSEY POV**

It was another day at school, I was once again the centre of attention, this time because of the scars on my wrists. It wasn't the whispering that was bothering me though, I was afraid simply because I knew Deb would have a field day with this. Luckily Ed managed to find me before the bitch queen, I smiled as he took my hand and we began to walk down the corridor, it was time for lunch and I was having some unusual cravings, for spicy food, which was unusual, I usually hated spicy food, I fought back a smirk as I remembered how Ed had accidently found out about my cravings yesterday.

_We had gone out to eat at a nearby restaurant, we had finally settled in to our new apartment. We had both ordered pizzas, what Ed didn't know was I had requested that my pizza topping was to include spicy peppers, while I knew I hated spicy food I had developed a taste for it due to my cravings, it was weird but I didn't think to much about it. Anyway as we were eating we stopped for a moment to talk and then I saw Ed pick up a slice of my pizza by mistake, before I could warn him he took a bite and coughed, his eyes immediately began to water._

"_What the..."_

_I gently took the slice out of his hand and placed it back the plate, I then handed him his glass of water, he took a large gulp to cool his mouth down, I then explained._

"_Sorry Ed, that wouldn't have happened if I had warned you time, you took a bite out of my pizza by mistake"._

"_Wait, your pizza, I thought you hated spicy food"._

_I sighed and finally admitted to him._

"_I've been getting the cravings, oddly enough I've been getting cravings for spicy foods, I don't know but...it just happened"._

"_I see, okay well, I'll be more careful in future then"._

_As he said the last part he laughed, I smiled, and we continued to eat, luckily Ed didn't end up making the same mistake twice._

I smiled at the memory but my smile soon disappeared as Deb arrived, she was flanked by her boyfriend and two of her lackeys.

Deb was smirking and when she spoke, her nasal voice sounded triumphant.

"I'm surprised at you Willows, you've got some nerve showing your face here, and to be hanging onto that poor boys arm after everything you've done to him".

I responded, hoping my voice sounded stronger than I felt.

"Deb, leave me alone, I've had enough of your nonsense. I love Ed and he loves me so just leave us alone".

"Oh listen to you, do you really think Ed still even likes you after your little stunt, trying to kill yourself".

Before I could say anything Ed suddenly butted in.

"You're wrong Debra, I love Lindsey more than anything and it was your fault she tried to kill herself, because of everything you said to her, did to her. Well I think you've got some nerve given what you've been doing".

Deb shook her head, I looked at Ed surprised, what was he talking about, Deb then spoke up again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see".

With that Ed pulled out his phone, he then spoke.

"Mike, its time".

With that he put his phone away and spoke to Deb, loud enough for everybody in corridor to hear.

"You are the one who should be ashamed, given the fact you're cheating on your boyfriend with Lindsey's ex, Nico Crane".

"Yeah right, what makes you think anyone would believe...?"

Deb broke off, everybody in the corridor was whispering again, but not about me this time. Her boyfriend looked horrified, I looked up and saw what everybody was reacting too and why Ed had spoke to Mike. Mike had somehow gotten evidence that Deb was indeed cheating on her boyfriend with Nico, he was using the bulletin projector to project the picture showing Deb and Nico together, kissing, onto the wall. Now I knew what Ed was up to, this was amazing, I wondered what else my boyfriend had to teach Deb a lesson.

Deb immediately tried to deny everything, despite the obvious evidence, even someone with little intelligence could tell that the picture was real, it was also so painfully obvious that it wasn't photo shopped that anything Deb tired to say to deny it was pathetically pointless. Her boyfriend stepped away from her, disgusted and walked away, she tried to call him back but he didn't listen. She then turned on us, trying to ignore the whispers and stares, her voice shaking with anger.

"You, you took my boyfriend from me".

She began to advance towards me threateningly, I reacted instinctively and covered my stomach with my hands, before Deb could do anything to attack me Ed spoke.

"Oh and let's not forget that Lindsey's attempted suicide, that after all was planned by you and your little boy-toy".

She stopped shocked, I was also shocked, what was Ed saying? Ed made another call to Mike and then the sound of a recording came over the speakers, Deb's voice was obvious and the other voice I recognized as Nico's voice.

"That bitch Willows is still alive".

"Yeah, it was so close, her mother saved her".

There was a pause and then Deb's voice spoke from the recording.

"All that work trying to drive her off the edge and now she's still alive as is that unborn freak of hers".

"No matter, we can just try again".

"Yeah, you're right".

I couldn't believe it, Ed was right, Deb had been deliberately trying to drive me to suicide, I glared at her and, without even thinking I punched her as hard as I could in her stomach.

"You bitch, you tried to make me kill myself and my baby".

I was about to attack her again, surprised that her lackeys weren't trying to defend her. However, before I could attack her again Ed held me back.

"Babe, relax, I think you've made your point, besides, I think Deb's ruined now".

Ed was right, as he gently pulled me back, we were standing against the lockers as, to my surprise, Deb's minions were the first to turn against her.

They both glared at her, obviously disgusted by what she had done, one of them was holding a coffee cup and in a blind rage threw it at her, drenching her in the coffee, Deb screamed and yelled out.

"What the hell, idiot, you're wrecking my hair!"

"That's the least of your problems now bitch, I can't believe we ever hung out with you".

"Yeah, are you that desperate to look good you'd make someone kill themselves?"

Those words became a catalyst for everybody Deb had bullied and now they were all ganging up on her trying to vent their rage. Some of them just yelled taunts at her, obviously turning the tables on her, a few of them added to the 'damage' to her hair and to her make up too, within half an hour they were finished and by the time they were finished with her she was a mess, her hair was stringy and messy due to it being soaked it countless drinks, her make up was running too for the same reason as well as the fact some one had thoughtfully smeared her face with coconut cream pie, nice. I looked over at Ed. Even though he couldn't see he knew what was going on, he shook his head.

"Not what I had in mind, but it worked out I guess".

"Yeah, I don't know if I should tell Mom about this or not".

Ed paused for a moment and then.

"You, I should show the picture and recording to your Mom anyway, it implicates both of them for driving you towards suicide".

"Yeah, you're right, maybe I should tell her then".

Ed agreed and so, after talking to Mike, he managed to get the picture and recording, all we had to do was wait for school to end and then we could go and show them to Mom. The rest of the school day passed normally for everybody except Deb, who was now getting a taste of her own medicine, everybody was taunting her and getting their own back, I would've felt sorry for her if I didn't know she had wanted me to kill myself. Finally school was over and we hurried home, Mom was waiting, we quickly told her everything and, once we gave her the picture and let her hear the recording she felt that what we had started at school was well justified. In fact she knew where Nico was at the moment and planned to talk to him, Ed and I both wanted to come but unfortunately I couldn't as I had an appointment with the OB/GYN, still, at my insistence Ed tagged along with Mom, after all, at the moment it wasn't an official questioning.

**ED POV**

I followed Catherine as we entered, surprisingly, the same restaurant where all this had begun. Almost at once I heard Catherine speak and realised that Nico was right in front of us.

"Nico Crane".

"Yeah, oh Ms. Willows, and you, Lindsey's boyfriend".

God, could he sound any more arrogant.

"So, how is Lindsey"?"

Catherine answered, I'd never heard her that angry before.

"You know damn well how she is, it's your fault any way".

"My fault, I'm not the one who got her pregnant, that would be this pathetic blind guy here".

Okay, he did not just say that, I felt my anger rising but before I could do anything Catherine laid a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Ed, and for your information Nico, I know you were the one who switched their drinks for alcohol and thanks to Ed, I also know you were planning with Debra Green to make Lindsey kill herself".

Nico started stuttering and obviously trying to explain himself. I wish I could see his face, his expression must've been priceless, Catherine then spoke again.

"We'll be talking to you again real soon Nico, c'mon Ed, let's get outta here, I'm sure Lindsey's waiting for you".

"Yeah".

As we left I couldn't help but smirk, Nico was in real trouble now and we'd gotten revenge on Deb, this was perfect.

End of chapter, next up Nico and Deb are made to legally pay for what they've done, plus Lindsey finally finds out the gender of her baby. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter six is up, just a short one this time. Lindsey basically visiting the hospital for an ultrasound, finally discovering the gender of her baby, in addition Deb and Nico pay for what they did, that scene however will be short as I wish to keep the focus on Lindsey's feelings for her as yet unborn baby, hence why that'll be the main focus of the chapter.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks  
>mw410: Here's you answer, glad you're still enjoying it<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters

**LINDSEY POV**

I sat in the waiting room of the OB/GYN and waited for the doctor. I wasn't nervous this time, in fact I was looking forward to this appointment, I was here for an ultrasound, now I would finally find out the gender of my baby and make sure she was okay. I thought about Mom and Ed, they had gone to confront Nico, I just hoped Ed would be okay, I knew Nico's attitude could prompt Ed to lose his temper. Just then a voice called out.

"Lindsey Willows, Dr. Fromm will see you now".

"Thanks".

I stood up and walked through into the doctor's office. Dr. Karl Fromm was in his late fifties with short grey hair and grey eyes, he was a German immigrant and was considered one of the best OBGYN's in Vegas. I knew all this about him because during my appointments, in order to help me overcome my nervousness he spoke to me and told me about himself and his family and life. He had apparently fled East Germany in the seventies with his family, his wife Eva and daughter Angela, His accent was still thick but his English was excellent, his wife was a midwife and was specially trained to carry out ultrasounds. He looked up and smiled.

"Ah yes, Miss Willows, it's an ultrasound isn't it".

"That's right".

"Very well, let's begin, I'll let Eva know you're here".

After I got ready and lay down on the bed, after all the preparations were complete Karl returned with his wife. Eva smiled.

"Okay Lindsey, let's begin".

"Okay, I'm ready".

Eva then got to work and began the ultrasound.

Finally, once the process was finished, Eva spoke.

"Okay, we're all done, congratulations Lindsey. Your baby's just fine, also, you're going to have a baby girl".

I smiled, I was so happy, I was expecting a baby girl and best of all, she was perfectly fine, despite everything that had happened she was okay. Breathing a sigh of relief I finally left the office, smiling. As I left the hospital I saw Mom and Ed waiting for me in Mom's car, my smile widened and I climbed in next to Ed. Once I buckled my seatbelt and rested my head against Ed's shoulder, I then decided to tell them the news.

"Okay, good news, the baby's perfectly fine, despite everything that's happened she's okay...also, I'm expecting a baby girl".

I couldn't help but start crying as I delivered the news, I looked up at Ed and saw he too was crying, he smiled and hugged me tightly.

"That's great news, oh thank God".

As Mom drove they told me about their little encounter with Nico and then revealed that after showing the photo and recording to Mom's work colleagues they had decided to 'talk' to him about what he'd done, they had also brought Deb in too, interesting, when Mom asked if I wanted to watch while they were questioned about their part in my attempted suicide I, of course, agreed.

I stood watching as Mom questioned Nico in the interrogation room, Ed had his arm around me, we stood silently. As we watched we noticed that Nico was very defensive but it was obvious he wasn't backing down, eventually Mom allowed Nico to be escorted out until later and Deb was called in. I tried my hardest not to smirk when I saw that she was still a mess due to the incident at school. It looked like she had definitely been broken by the incident, she was no longer stuck-up, in fact she broke down easily. Within minutes Mom had been able to get her to admit the truth and even prove exactly how Nico involved. When Nico was brought back in and confronted by both the photo and recording and Deb's confession and he realized he was beaten and he gave up. I breathed a sigh of relief as they soon were officially charged for what they had done. A few hours later Ed and I were settled into the apartment, I was relieved that everything had been put right. I smiled, thank God, now all I had to worry about was waiting for my baby girl to be born.

End of chapter, Nico and Deb have been made to pay for what they've done, also Lindsey's expecting a baby girl. Next up will fast forward to the baby's birth, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI: BAD TASTE**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter seven, Lindsey is now nine months pregnant and the baby is due any time, read for Lindsey and Ed's baby girl to be born.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you like it, yeah, Nico is in real trouble and even if she does return Deb's gonna be too humiliated to pcik on Lindsey anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

**LINDSEY POV**

It was hard to believe so much time had passed since the incidents involving Deb and Nico, now they were out of my life and I no longer had to worry about them. It was exam time at school, at least for me, Ed had already finished his and, although he wanted to accompany me into school I insisted he stay home and relax, this was my last exam anyway and it was finished. I was getting ready to leave school now when suddenly it happened. I dropped to my knees in pain, luckily one of the teachers spotted me and hurried over.

"Miss Willows, are you okay".

"No, I'm…I'm going into labour!"

The teacher immediately helped me to my feet and called Mom, within ten minutes I was being driven to the hospital, once inside I was immediately rushed to the maternity ward while Mom hurried off to phone Ed.

**ED POV**

I was at home on the computer, Lindsey had insisted I take the day off to relax, but honestly, how could I relax, the baby was due any day now. Deciding to at least find something to do I decided to listen to one of my favourite series of YouTube videos, The Plot to Kill Stalin, I listened carefully and remembered I was at the part when Shtimnko is demoted to Lieutenant General, effectively removing him from power, the politics of that time in history always intrigued me. Just then my phone started to ring, I quickly killed the sound on the video and answered it.

"Hey".

"Ed, it's Catherine, Lindsey's gone into labour, I'm coming to pick you up right now".

I was immediately on my feet, without even having to think about it I shut the computer down and quickly got ready, within moments I was in the car heading for the hospital.

**LINDSEY POV**

I tried my hardest to focus but the pain was agonizing, God was it supposed to hurt this much. I had been in labour for eight hours now and still I wasn't anywhere close to being ten centimetres dilated. I groaned again as I felt the pain worsen, damn contractions. I was, at the moment, crushing Ed's hand but he didn't care, Mom and nick were also here, as were two more of Mom's work colleagues, Grissom and Sara. I was amazed at their patience and, despite my pain I couldn't help but laugh at something I had overheard Nick complaining about, apparently Nick had tried to get something to drink from the hospital vending machine but it didn't work. If the rumours about the food and drink they had in hospitals were true then I guess he must not know how lucky he was not to get anything from the vending machine. Another three hours passed and I was still going through contractions and doubted I was any neared to having my baby, we were waiting for Eva Fromm to return, she ended up being my midwife. Finally, almost an hour later, she arrived and began to check on me, just then I felt more pain and nearly screamed, I couldn't help myself as the words slipped out, the pain was that bad.

"Make it stop!"

I knew it sounded childish but I really couldn't care about that at the moment.

"Remember your breathing Lindsey".

It was Grissom, he was right, I had almost forgotten about that, but still I couldn't focus, in desperation I turned to Mom.

"I want the drugs Mom!"

Mom turned to Eva.

"Do you think we should…?"

"Actually Lindsey, you're ready, that's ten centimetres".

My head shot up in surprise, I was in the home stretch now and so, following Eva's instruction I pushed as hard as I could.

I couldn't believe it, twelve hours I had been in labour but, as far as Ed and I were concerned it was more than worth it. It was now half an hour after that and I was holding my baby girl in my arms, she was so cute, she had my hair colour and Ed's eyes. I smiled as I gently held her close to me, she stared wide-eyed at me, she then smiled and I knew she'd made the connection, she knew I was her mother. I heard Nick's voice.

"Congratulations Cath, you're a grandma".

I looked at Mom, seeing her proud smile just made this even better than it already was. Eva then spoke.

"So, what's her name going to be?"

Ed answered, giving her first name, I however wanted to tell everyone the full name we had decided on.

"Sharon".

"Sharon Willows Kennedy".

"That's perfect".

I looked over at Mom as she said that and I noticed she was crying, I smiled at her and then, finally realising how tired I felt I let Ed hold her, even though blind he looked completely at ease holding her and gently cradling her, she smiled at him too, her father. I smiled as he spoke.

"She must be so beautiful".

"She is, she has your eyes".

Ed smiled too. Eventually, after asking Grissom and Sara to be Sharon's Godparents I lay back, I was drained and needed to rest, I smiled as I watched Ed and Sharon as they bonded, before finally falling asleep, finally, I had Ed, I had a daughter, life was perfect.

End of chapter and story, Ed and Lindsey now have their baby girl, Sharon Willows Kennedy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.


End file.
